Starting Over
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: This is a story from the manga Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku. It is a Yuki/Kaede story. About them realizing when they mean to one another, and trying to get back what they once had.


This is a fanfic about the manga Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku**. **

It is a Yuki/Kaede story. I always hated how that story went, almost from the start. It was clear from the beginning that the totally perfect cute couple was going to be split apart, which broke my heart. And for those two cute kids to be stolen by those two selfish perverts made it worse. So I have decided to fix the story, or at least make it into something that fits my version of a happy ending.

*******

Knock, Knock.

With a sigh, Kuji moved towards the door, commenting on his way to Sakisaga, "I wonder who could be here this early."

Kuji's eyes widened upon seeing a small blonde girl standing in his doorway. He was further surprised by the contempt and dislike emanating from her eyes at him.

"Um, hello? Can I help you?" Kuji asked and moved aside to allow Sakisaga to stand next to him, as he had come to see who their visitor was.

"Yes, I believe you can. I am Ayako Sakurano, I'm here to inform you that today two of the students in your dorm will be leaving the dorm and the school. The principle told me that I needed to at least inform you of this fact."

"Sakurano? Are you related to Yuki?" Sakisaga asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm his older sister and guardian."

"So is one of the students leaving Yuki?" Sakisaga asked.

"Yes, and the other is his roommate Kaede."

The boys stood silently for a moment, in shock. Before saying almost at the same time. "Why? Why are they leaving?"

The girl's eyes narrowed and her expression grew even unfriendlier as she snapped "Are you really going to pretend you don't know why I am removing them from this school?"

Both boys flushed slightly. Ayako gave them a cold smile and handed them several pieces of paper. "I almost forgot, these are for you. They are restraining orders, meaning you can no longer come within one hundred feet of Yuki and Kaede, so please don't look for them."

"Why are you doing this?" Kuji asked.

"Oh for gods sake. I'm doing it to get them away from you, and to preserve both their sanity and their relationship. And before you ask, they have both consented to this move. Several weeks ago I got a call from Kaede asking for my help. The boy was in a terrible state, mentally and emotionally. I was highly concerned that he might become suicidal. He was miserable that he was loosing Yuki and was torn and was hating himself for what he was doing. I'm fairly certain his next act was going to be a violent one, either against himself, or against whichever of you is Sakisaga. He bears a particularly strong hatred towards you."

The boys exchanging surprised glances. "We didn't realize that this was bothering him so much" Kuji said softly.

"Well you should have. You are attempting to break up a couple that been together for more than three years. Those boys are insanely close and rely on each other. They have been though more than you know. They love and trust each other above anyone else, or they did. And your attempts to break that bond has shattered both of them. And yes I do mean both. I also spoke to my brother before coming here and while perhaps not bordering on suicidal, he still was very much in a sad state. Not violent, just miserable and self-loathing. So I spoke to Kaede's parents and explained the situation. And they put me in charge of removing him from this school and finding another one for the boys. Kaede's parents work overseas, so for the past two years they had left most decisions regarding him to me. Both boys expressed much confusion, and unhappiness. After muddling through everything they told me, and speaking to them again. We worked through it all to try to decide what they wanted to do and what the wanted in general. They decided that as exciting as whatever they had going with you two was, that what they had with each other was much more real and dependable. That they would much rather keep that relationship than work on new ones with you. They also felt that if they stayed here that wouldn't be possible, that you two would keep trying to split them apart. So I suggested the transfer and they eagerly accepted. Does that answer all your questions? If so, I must be going. Movers will be coming for their stuff today, and I will be taking them with me now."

She turned and suddenly smiled at something outside the door. Both boys peered around to see, and saw a solemn faced Yuki and Kaede standing there clearly waiting. The two were clutching hands and refusing to look at the their seniors.

"Good, you're ready to go. Well let's be off. We don't want to miss the flight." Ayako said and started off, only to turn back to the seniors and say one final thing. "Remember, we have a restraining order, so please do not try to contact the boys in any way or I'll have you arrested, make no mistake about that."

Yuki and Kaede looked up briefly, then looked at each other, which seemed to give them strength or make up their minds, because with that they turned away and hurried after Ayako.

Sakisaga and Kuji stood in silence and shock. Finally Kuji said, "I'm not even sure what to say, I mean this just happened so fast. I doesn't seem real. They really are gone, and we aren't allowed to contact them at all."

"I can't say I like it, but maybe it's for the best. If they were really both so miserable and unhappy. I knew that Kaede was unhappy at the thought of loosing Yuki but I never guess it would be this bad, so maybe it really is for the best. We didn't even notice. So if that girl was right we might have had a dead kid on our hands soon, and if Kaede killed himself over loosing Yuki, I think Yuki might follow in guilt. We might have ending up loosing them in a whole different way if they had stayed." Sakisaga said sadly.

"Well aren't you being all mature about this. Stop pretending, I can see you're upset at loosing him so stop trying to act like your okay"

"But what else can I do? They are already gone, to somewhere we don't know, and its been made illegal for us to contact them." Sakisaga told him.

"I don't know, just don't know what we can do, but there has to be something" Kuji snapped.

*#* *#*

Kaede looked over at Yuki, who sat silently in the airplane seat next to him. He tried desperately to decide what to say. Since last night When Ayako had shown up and told them about the plans to transfer them he had been rather silent. He had gone along with everything, and had stood by him when the had seen the seniors. But still he had been silent. Probably he was mad at him for calling on his sister for help and for doing something so underhanded.

"Yuki, are you angry with me?" Kaede asked deciding to just be upfront.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I'm sorry I called your sister and told her everything," Kaede told him apologetically.

"That's not exactly what I'm upset about. I mean I don't really like that, but I'm more upset that you did this all without even telling me or trying to talk to me."

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should have gone to you first. But I guess I was scared of what you might say, and I was confused. I didn't totally know what I wanted either till I talked to Ayako about everything and she helped me figure out everything."

"You always liked my sister a lot," Yuki muttered.

"Well, I don't have any sibling. And since I met her she has treated me like another little brother. She totally accepted our relationship and listened to me when I talked to her. She's really easy to talk to. Besides I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to, guess I needed some kind of family to turn to, and mine just isn't the type I can do that with, so I went to yours. Sorry."

"I said I'm not really mad about that, I never had a problem with how close you are with my sister. I really liked that she liked you so much. I just don't feel like she should have heard your worries about our relationship before I did." Yuki told him.

"I know you're right, and I kinda knew it then. But I was scared to try, I didn't want to say something that would push you further away. These days I feel like I'm slowly loosing you, and I didn't know what to do. And I was afraid that if I brought up what was happening, you might tell me it was really over. And I don't know what I'd do then." Kaede admitted.

"But what we did, just leaving like that, it wasn't really very fair to the seniors."

Now a stubborn expression crossed Kaede's face and he said crossly "I don't care. We are better off away from them, they just want to split us apart."

"I thought you liked Kuji? You had sex with him."

"I know. And I was really confused about all that too, before I talked to Ayako. But talking to her, and the questions she asked me helped me figure everything out. I did like him, but more I lusted after him. With you and I, well we have sex a lot, but it wasn't like that all about passion and such," Kaede blushed and then continued "But with him that was something new, and sure I liked it. But I didn't love him like I do you. I kinda thought I did for a bit. But I now I know better. Besides Ayako told me that passion, or a relationship or love built on passion, usually goes out and then there is nothing left. That its better to have a relationship built on friendship and trust and love, and then find passion in that, than to have a relationship that began only with passion. She also pointed out to me that we don't really know them all that well and vice verse. After all, we found out that they were watching us have sex after all, and that's when they became interested in us. So from the start they were planning to seduce us, and every move they made with us was a plot to do that. So they only really showed us what they wanted too. And we were the same; we tried to only show them good parts of us because they were our beloved seniors. So they can't really love us, or us them. And even supposing that they did, I don't care. I love Yuki more! And I know that maybe you're feelings for Sakisaga were more than mine were for Kuji. But I don't care about that either, I won't, I can't loose you. You are mine, and I won't share you anymore, I can't!" Kaede cried out passionately, and then blushed again noticing the other passenger's stares.

"I don't really know what I felt for Sakisaga, I believed it was love. But all the things you said are also probably true. But I was somewhat falling for him. And I was torn too, because I loved you still more. But when I felt with him was really different than I did with you, and I wasn't sure what that meant." Yuki confessed shame faced.

"I know maybe it was cowardly to go to Ayako and have her take us away to another school, for me to run away and take you with me. But I just wasn't sure that I would be able to keep you or get you back. And I couldn't keep watching you get further away from me, I knew if you did I'd loose you. So I thought that maybe away from the seniors we would be able to go back to how we were."

"I'm not sure we can go back so easily" Kaede pointed out.

"That's fine, even if we have to start over, anything as long as you are still mine. I can't loose you Yuki!"

"It was never that I wanted to loose you Kaede" Yuki told him.

"I know you must still be mad that I did this all without telling you. And maybe you didn't want to leave, maybe you want to go back. And probably I can't stop you. If you begged enough to Ayako she would probably take you back." Kaede said, worry filling his eyes.

Yuki paused upon hearing this and a was silent. A thoughtful expression crossed him face. The silence continued, sharp and piercing to Kaede. Finally Yuki spoke, his voice and eyes serious. "I can't tell you that I'm totally sure about everything. But, maybe, maybe you were right. If I really had to choose between loosing you and being with Sakisaga, then I guess I'm rather not loose you. I still have feelings for Sakisaga, and like what I felt with him. But you have been with me for more than three years and I trust you, I kinda trusted him, but not like you. You have always looked out for me and loved me, and understood me. You know all the things about me that he doesn't, like the bad and embarrassing ones, and still always loved me. And it kinda makes me love you more that you did this, that you picked me. I was jealous of your liking Kuji too, so I like that you picked me."

"So you'll come to the new school with me?" Kaede asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think I'd like to try rebuilding our relationship." Yuki said.

Kaede lit up with a smile and threw his arms around Yuki, kissing him fiercely.


End file.
